Distant Sound
by Julius
Summary: (Rasen) Distant Sound is a story of how a mother loves her child even though what hardships she may take, as long as her child will be happy, she will.
1. Birth

Distant Sound

**Distant Sound**

~ Let's heed the words of the distant sound. And walk towards the lights of heaven ~ 

Chapter 1 – Birth 

Finally, A child was given birth and a cry calls for a new life born. The doctors rejoice as they lifted the child up high. Shortly sending him to the incubator. Sumi could hear the doctors' words of joy, yet she still couldn't open her eyes. "Rassen. I'll name my child Rassen. Rassen, the forbidden." 

"Please give Rassen a wonderful life. A life without worries. A life without bloodshed. A life without tears. A life without emotions." Sumi smiled as she prays. Shortly, a complete darkness empties her mind. Sending her to another endless mysterious dreams she has yet to uncover. 

8 Months after… September 18… In a far away mountains… 

"So is this your daughter?" A man in black cloak asked. Agaro didn't respond. He stood there without a word. Then, he raised his middle finger and shoved it to the man's face. "I'm so sorry Soukakusai. I have no intention of giving Neon to you." 

Soukakusai silenced for a moment. Then, he picks a small bag from somewhere in his cloak. Agaro responded with an attack from Fukyu Waon. However, Soukakusai is quick minded. He threw the bag to Agaro. Letting the sound wave destroy the bag. Inside it are magic powder. 

Soukakusai smiled and said, "So, I'm giving you a last time to surrender your daughter to me Agaro." Agaro frowned at Soukakusai and fires another shot. "Suit yourself!" Soukakusai easily dodges the attack then, opens the magic pot he is carrying. "Very well. I'll take her by force. With my Tamasui no Tsubo." 

Agaro knew what would happen next. He looked at his wife, who is carrying a sleeping Neon. "When she wakes up, tell her that I love her so much." He throwed the Fukyu waon to the air. As his body is sucked into the pot, the Fukyu Waon stays afloat. Suokakusai laughed, "Alright! I'm done. So lady, why don't you give Neon to me now? Or will I just take her by force?" 

The lady smiled. "Oh really? Agaro is already prepared for it. You haven't seen the true powers of Fukyu Waon yet." Soukakusai was shocked for a moment. 

~ That's right. The Fukyu Waon was never absorbed. Because it was never showered by my powder. But… What power does it have? ~ 

"Unveil! Endless mourns of the dead… Requiem!" the lady shouted. "Noooo!!!" Soukakusai shouted in terror. He started running to the woods behind him. However, the requiem is too fast for him. Just as the sound wave is about to hit him, it vanished into thin air. "What happened? I'm alive???" Soukakusai asked himself in a traumatic voice. 

Then, he noticed a small stick lying on the ground. A frightful face follows next. 

~ This is… the forbidden madougu. The enlighted world sphere. Koukai Gyoku! But how come? It's lying in a forest like this? ~ 

A faint scary shadow appeared behind him. Another man. In red cloak. "Is there a problem?" Soukakusai was petrified as he sees the man's face. "Magensha!" Magensha held Soukakusai and together, they vanished like bubbles. 

2 years later… 

"Hmm… This is the one." And he picks up the Koukai Gyoku. The man walks away from the woods. Carrying the evilest of all madougu. 

  
  


END OF CHAPTER 1   
  
  


[Next Chapter][1]

[Back to Fanfics index][2]

   [1]: distantsound2.htm
   [2]: forfics.html



	2. The First Dream

Distant Sound

**Distant Sound**

~ I found the enlighted world sphere ~ 

Chapter 2 – First Dream ( The Unknown Voice ) 

"Rassen. He is my son." Sumi said emotionlessly. A voice echoed from afar. "It was him? Why did you ever give birth to the child of destruction?" Sumi closed her eyes and answered, "Because I love him." The same voice again speaks to her "There is no need for love. There is no place for that. You will soon lose your son, Sumi." 

Sumi smiled back "I know. Don't take me for a fool. But even still, I have time to show my care for him." 

"But can you be a perfect mother for only eight years? It will take a long time before you can raise her properly." Sumi was silenced for a moment. Then, she answered "No. But I can be his mother for these years. He is already two years old this year. Even without his father, I can raise him more than a father can." 

"Sumi, you shouldn't force yourself to do things you aren't prepared to do and the things that you can never do. It would be best for you to slay the child before he destroys the world." The voice responded. "At a time, I have already thought of doing that. However, there are still so many things I have yet to share with him. He is just a child. A child who doesn't know anything about destruction. There might still be a possible way to save him from this curse." Sumi cried. 

"You know very well that I can grant any desires. However, there are two things I can never do. One, I can't bring happiness to people alone. Two, I can't remove loneliness from people alone. This curse of neutral emotions, removes every emotions from its victim. Joy, sorrow, anger, excitement, pain and every other feelings." 

"So which means, you can neither end this dilemma nor end this curse. Am I correct?" Sumi asked. "Precisely. That's why I told you to kill this child for this is the only way to break the curse." The voice agreed. 

"I'm sorry but I can't do that to my son. Perhaps that's the only thing I can never do." Sumi cried. "It's alright Sumi. I am neither forcing you to kill that boy nor to spare him. I am just trying to tell you what may happen when that boy get hold of the enlighted world sphere. Take your time to think Sumi. There are still eight more years for you to decide. Within those years, you must learn how to bring your mind above all else. That is the only time you'll understand how or what destruction awaits this world." The voice answered. 

"Again, I ask for your apologies but, I will no longer change my mind. I have already decided to let the boy live. Even if it means I have to end my own life. I will gladly surrender it for the sake of this boy." Sumi answered back. 

"You are too generous Sumi." 

~ Am I not selfish? You think I'm still generous after choosing the life of my own son over the safety of this world? How unexpected. ~ 

There was silence. Silence until the voice broke it "It's almost time Sumi. I shall return here after six years. I hope within those years, that boy will change a lot. It's already dawn at your world. Do you wish to go back?" 

"Yes. Please" 

Suddenly, an orange light envelops Sumi from the dream world. Bringing her soul to her own body back. The body laying in a white bed somewhere in a hidden valley. It wasn't long before a shout from the rooster outside the house woke her up. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "5:30AM? It's still early." She thought. "It's Saturday today. I have plenty of time to do things here." 

Soon, The sun rises completely to the skies. Before Sumi could notice it, the alarm clock sounded. Indicating that it's already 8:30AM. Sumi sat on a chair and sighed. Shortly, the words from the mysterious voice boggle her mind. "Will I kill him?" She asked herself. "Why should I?" 

~ That boy didn't do anything wrong. He's just a kid. But If I kill him, then this world will be safe. What should I do? I thought I've already decided it but what is happening in my mind? ~ 

The silence was interrupted by a voice calling from somewhere in her house. "kaa-san! Kaa-san!" It was Rassen. No one could've called her Kaa-san for she has only one child. She smiled and stood up. Preparing to go to Rassens's room. 

As she walks towards the room of Rassen, she thinks of what greetings should she present to her child. Soon, she reached the room. The next thing wasn't a beautiful sight. Rassen was holding a stick with the word light engraved in it. 

Sumi ran as fast as she can to her child and swipes the stick out of reach of Rassen. She hurriedly carries Rassen from his crib. Looking for damages done to his body but luckily, found none. 

Slowly, she returns Rassen to his crib and gives him a rubix cube to play with. As Rassen is being entertained by the toy, Sumi buried the Koukai Gyoku outside their house. Making it sure that Rassen will never get hold of it again. 

As she walks back home, she couldn't stop thinking of how the Koukai Gyoku got in their house when no one could've entered there. 

Seven days passed… 

Rassen fell down from a chair. Cutting his right arm. Sumi hurriedly ran to Rassen's aid and attended to his wounds. As she works on her son's arm, she could here his son crying but… One element of crying, she did no longer see from Rassen. 

~ Why? Why did tears not fall down from your eyes? Is this the first sign of destruction? ~ 

Sumi was shocked and secretly cried. "No way. This can't be…"   
  
  


End Of Chapter 2   
  
  


[Next Chapter][1]

[Back to Fanfics Index][2]

  


   [1]: distantsound3.htm
   [2]: forfics.html



	3. The Second Dream

Distant Sound

**Distant Sound**

~ Why don't tears fall down from your eyes? Is it the curse of neutral emotion? ~ 

Chapter 3 – The Second Dream ( The Power of Yume Kai Gyoku ) 

Sumi still couldn't believe what she just saw. Her son no longer cries with tears. Never could this ever happen to a human being. Is it the power of the Koukai Gyoku? But who could be the one who brought the evil madougu to their house? 

Six years later… 11:46AM… Sumi's House 

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Look at my new toy! My classmate gave it to me awhile ago! He said that I can cast magic spells when I swing this!" Rassen cheerfully said as he runs towards Sumi who is waiting by the corridor. Sumi was shocked after seeing the new toy. It looked very much like the Koukai Gyoku. She quickly snatched the toy from Rassen and threw it away. "But why kaa-san? That's my toy! I want my toy!" Rassen whined with broken voice. 

Sumi didn't respond. She quickly holds Rassen's arm and ran to the same place she burried the forbidden madougu. There were no signs of the soil being opened. However, when she dig it up, the Koukai Gyoku is no longer there. She then turned her attention to Rassen, "Tell me Rassen, what is the name of your classmate who gave this toy to you." Sumi asked forcefully. "His name? Uh… It was…" Suddenly, Sumi could no longer hear Rassen's voice. "What's that? I can't hear you!" 

Again, Rassen tried to respond but no voice went out from his mouth. Just plain air. "What? What? This is not a silly game Rassen! I want you to tell me who gave this to you." Still, Sumi didn't hear a word. The only thing she saw was a son of her crying in front of her. No tears. Blood came out from his eyes. 

Sumi was shocked again. "No way. Not this! What's happening to you?" Soon, her eyes went watery as she started to weep. She looks down at her son. She could spell the words her son wanted to say "I can't talk, kaa-san. Help me." 

Sumi felt sorry for her son. Yet, she couldn't do anything to help him. She could only stare at her son weeping bloody tears. She then wiped Rassen's blood on the face and said, "I'll find a way ok? As long as kaa-san is here, all will be fine. Got it?" Rassen smiled and said, "Yes." Even though he didn't have his voice come out of his mouth, he is sure that Sumi can still understand every word he says. 

Nighttime… 11:42PM… 

"I thought you'd never come" Sumi started. "How could I? I kept my promise. I'll be back in six years and this day is exactly the same day six years ago." The voice answered back. "So, how is it going? What happened to your son?" 

"He lost his tears. Then his voice." Sumi cried. "It's not impossible for it to happen for a person who was cursed by neutral emotion." The voice answered. "It doesn't interest me right now. Tell me, who is the classmate of Rassen who gave him the Koukai Gyoku. And how did he manage to dig it up?" 

"Who is he? I don't know. The only thing I can say is that There is only one person who will be cursed by neutral emotion. That one person is your child, Rassen. This curse, removes the emotions of it's victim. Also, this person, I can say, is somewhat related to the Koukai Gyoku for some reason. I am really not sure on how this takes place but It occurs just like the Yin and Yang. With your son as the Yin and the madougu as the Yang. It is the Koukai Gyoku that removes the necessary elements of life from your child. First, tears. Second, Voice. Third, pain. Fourth, blood. And so on…" 

"So how could I possibly counter this curse? Please tell me!" Sumi pleeded. 

"I really wish that I could help but, as I said, the only wish I can't grant is to bring happiness alone and remove sadness alone." 

"Then tell me. What's your use as a forbidden madougu if you couldn't grant all wishes?" Sumi asked angrily. 

"I am a madougu. Correct. And I am one of the three forbidden madougus. The first one, Koukai Gyoku. The madougu which erases existence which can only be used by the cursed. The second one, Tendou Jigoku. The madougu which grants immeasurable power upon it's wearer found only in the sealed cave of Tendou Jigoku. And lastly, I, Yume Kai Gyoku. The madougu which grants any wish found only in the dream world and nowhere else. I am the hardest to find among us three for I am the one who decides when to appear and it would be very rare for a mortal to see me for I am only found in the dream world." Yume Kai Gyoku paused, then continues, "So you are asking me of what's my use? Very well. I'll tell you. I grant wishes. You can have eternal life. Bring dead back to life. Kill anyone instantly… Now, In order to limit my powers, I have been completely banned to grant those two forbidden wishes and the only thing connected to them… emotions. So which means I can't uncurse the neutral emotion. Got it?" 

Sumi nodded in agreement. "I see. Now I understand. Very well. Since you can't uncurse him… I have a wish for you to grant…" 

~ Heed my words, forbidden madougu of wishes. Yume Kai Gyoku! Heed these words as I say them! ~   
  
  


End Of Chapter 3 

  
  


[Next Chapter][1]

[Back to Fanfics index][2]

  
  
  


   [1]: distantsound4.htm
   [2]: forfics.html



	4. The Wish to Yume Kai Gyoku

distantsound4

**Distant Sound**

~ Heed my wish, Yume Kai Gyoku! ~ 

Chapter 4 – The Wish to the Yume Kai Gyoku 

"Heed my wish Yume Kai Gyoku! A wish that I will never regret! Now listen carefully to the words I say, and bring glory to this seemingly endless dreams." Sumi chanted as she stares at the Yume Kai Gyoku, which was floating in the air. 

Yume Kai Gyoku started to glow as Sumi says her incantation. "Grant my wish! SEAL OFF THE POWER OF KOUKAI GYOKU!" 

Yume Kai Gyoku unleashed a horde of different rainbow lights and the whole dream world was showered with unimaginable aura of the strongest madougu of all. "Very well Sumi, your wish, I shall grant. To seal off the power of Koukai Gyoku! Kina wanai yume wa naio! For I am the madougu of wishes! I am yume Kai Gyoku!" 

Suddenly, the word Kou engraved in the enlighted world sphere disappeared and Rassen could no longer feel the curse beside him. "Nice work Sumi. I never thought of that wish either!" The madougu exclaimed. "Finally, I have granted your wish. Now, It's time for me to say goodbye." Sumi could see the faint image of Yume Kai Gyoku slowly vanishing into thin air. Soon, she heard the voices of the chirping birds as she returns her soul into the real world. 

One day… two days… everyday was a new day for Sumi and her son. As everything seems to be normal for them. Rassen finally got his voice back to him and he goes to school as usual. On the other hand, in a far away mountain, where the first incident of the revelation of Koukai Gyoku took place… 

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! I brought someone along." Neon smiled as she drags a friend from outside their house and excitedly comes in. Elei stopped for a moment and turned back to see who Neon brought here. Before She could say a word, Neon had already broke the silence "Her name is Aki. She told me that she is an orphan. Can we take her in?" Elei smiled at Neon and said, "Why not? Besides, It would be better if you and Mickey had a friend to play with." Elei smiled again and introduced Aki to her daughter. Aki lived happily together with her newly found family. Believing that she no longer have her own family, she accepted Mickey and Neon as her own sisters and Miss Elei as her own mother. 

Eight months passed since then, and no worries, no tears, to sorrow, no sufferings greeted Rassen and Neon. After Koukai Gyoku has been sealed, bad luck never occurs in Sumi's life again. Yume Kai Gyoku stayed mysterious and was forgotten over these months. Time has passed so quickly with Sumi and Elei never really noticed that their children are growing really fast. 

It was until then that Sumi remembered one thing she wanted to ask Rassen six years ago. "Tell me again Rassen, who is your classmate that gave you your toy six months ago." Rassen smiled to her mother and said, "It was… Kirin. She really is a very kind person." Sumi smiled back at her son, then said, "Really? Can mother see her tomorrow?" Rassen faced down and said in broken voice, "I really want you to see her but, I no longer see her in school anymore." 

Sumi bowed in agreement. Even still, there's no reason for looking for that girl anyway. Besides, the power of Koukai Gyoku has already been sealed. There's no reason for her to worry about it. She stood up and leaves Rassen as he plays in his room.   
  


The good times did not last long. It was twelve midnight, in Neon's house… 

"Moshure. It's you. I never did expected Soukakusai would send you here to find me. I thought you are the one guarding Tsuki No Miya." Elei said forcefully to a man in black coat wearing eyeglasses. 

"Master Kurei and the gifted child of thunder is there right now. No normal person could ever match the power of Raijin. So there's no need to worry. Don't worry. I'm not here to take Neon away. She is of no use to us right now. All I need is your madougu. The Fukyu Waon." Moshure answered 

Neon, Aki and Mickey ran outside of their house as their mother and Moshure stayed inside the house. Elei brings out her madougu and points it at Moshure. "You can get it if you want. But only if you can defeat the power of Fukyu Waon." Moshure stared at Elei with his evil smile. "Oh yeah? I'm scared. Don't think Fukyu Waon is strong enough to defeat my madougu. The madougu which controls the element of matter!" Soon, the battle began. Neon's house was completely wrecked as the battle took place. Elei was badly wounded and Moshure stood there without a scratch. 

Determined to protect their family treasure and to save her children from death, she raised the Fukyu Waon with her hands. Lifting it up high as she begins to float. "I have no choice but to use this sealed energy again. Forgive me my children, for this is the only way to save you. REQUIEM! I call upon your powers once again. Endless mourns of the dead. Heed my words and bring upon me the screams of these tortured souls. Destroy that man, and save my children from pain and suffering." A neon green orb of light enveloped Elei as she begins to compile the power Requiem has to offer. 

It was not long before she finished collecting the necessary energy to defeat Moshure. Suddenly, a green bubble enveloped her daughters. Protecting them from the destructive powers of Requiem. Soon, Elei unleashed its power aimed at Moshure. She looked at her daughters and said "Save this world from destruction. It is my life long dream…" 

Moshure's madougu is powerless against the power of the sealed song. Forcing him to retreat. However, the salvation of Elei's daughter doesn't bring happiness to them but more sadness as they see their mother's body breathless as the spirits in the Requiem swallows her soul to infinity. Leaving her body lifeless. 

Sad for Elei, but if she did not sacrifice her own life, she would never be able to save her daughters. Neon picked up the Fukyu Waon. "I am Neon! I shall live with our family's madougu. Together with my sisters, we shall remake this world, mother. We shall save this world from destruction. We will protect this world from evil…" 

Not knowing there is someone watching them from the woods, a dark faint shadow appeared as the moon shone brightly over it. Neon did not notice the person. Then, the mysterious shadow disappeared. The same happened in Rassen's house. With Sumi completely unaware of what is going on. 

End of Chapter 4 

[Next Chapter][1]

[Back to Fanfics Index][2]   
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: distantsound5.htm
   [2]: forfics.html



	5. The Last Dream

Distant Sound

**Distant Sound**

Chapter 5 – The Last Dream (Disappearance of One Mother) 

The faint shadow examined Sumi and her son sitting beside her. A blue haired man jumped down from the balcony. He draws a sphere from his pocket with the word Kai engraved in it. It emits a blinding light and quickly, the man disappeared into thin air. 

2 minutes after… at Mori's mansion 

"So you did saw that immortal Sumi? How is the operation doing?" Kaima asked. "Hmm… She have uncursed the child of destruction from neutral emotion. It's really amazing isn't it?" Magensha answered. "I see." Kaima nodded. "Your mission is completed as of now, Magensha. You may leave." 

At a split second, Magensha disappeared in the dark room leaving Kaima alone. "I see. So the legend was true. There was a madougu even stronger than my Tendou Jigoku. The madougu formed by my and Kokuu's dreams. Our ambitions to grant wishes have finally turned to reality. I must have it come to me. Then, We can bring the cursed child here." 

For several months, Kaima gathered the power of tendou jigoku to create a new madougu called Ji. Something which magnetized the nearest madougu to come closer to it's bearer. Time passed. Soon, nightfall arrives. Kaima prepared his final step to bring the Yume Kai Gyoku near him. He swallowed the magnetic madougu and began to sleep. 

Yume Kai Gyoku is also a madougu. With the power of Kaima's newly invented madougu, Yume Kai Gyoku was unwillingly magnetized to Kaima's dream. Soon, he was transported to a different world and Yume Kai Gyoku appeared before him. 

"It was you all along Kaima. What do you want?" Yume Kai Gyoku asked angrily. "Don't you know why? You probably knew it by now." Kaima answered smiling. "So, about that cursed child. Isn't it? Tell me. What do you want from that child?" the madougu asked again. "His powers. We need it to fulfill Mori's dreams of obtaining eternal life." 

"Leave that child alone. The Uruha's powers are already far enough for him to find your Tendou Jigoku." Kaima smiled again and said, "Don't fool me. You know we can't do it by now, it would take us six more years to find it. By that time, Hokage will already be in our way. Without Rassen's Koukai Gyoku, we wouldn't be able to restrain them from destroying Tendou Jigoku." 

Yume Kai Gyoku was speechless. Soon, Kaima spoke again, "Unseal the powers of Koukai Gyoku. I command you." The madougu is powerless to do anything as it again, sends out a horde of light which showers again upon the dream world. Soon, the forgotten Koukai Gyoku was finally empowered once again. The word Kou appeared on the sphere and the curse was brought back to Rassen. 

"Darn you Kaima. If only I could seal off my own powers back then…" 

"It's plain useless now Yume Kai Gyoku. I've already unsealed the power of the Forbidden madougu once again. You may leave now. Worthless madougu!" Kaima spit out the madougu he swallowed and crushed it to pieces. Yume Kai Gyoku quickly disappeared into thin air shortly thereafter. 

Sumi could feel the curse enveloped Rassen once again as the aura of Koukai Gyoku come towering over them. She quickly ran to Rassen and again, she saw the Koukai beside her son. "No way!" She exclaimed as she ran to Rassen and throws the madougu away again. "How come? I've already sealed it's power." Sumi looks down at Rassen. "Talk to me Rassen. Say anything!" 

Again, no words came out from Rassen's mouth. Plain air. Soon, blood came out from his eyes once again. Sumi hugged his son tight. Panicking. Worrying. Not knowing what to do. Several unrightful words came out from his mouth. "Fuck! This ain't true you son of a bitch! I'll kill you. Yume Kai Gyoku!" 

Sumi left Rassen alone after he falls asleep that night. Then, she hurriedly went to her bed and slept. Hoping to see the madougu of dreams once again. Soon, her hope has came to reality with Yume Kai Gyoku appearing to her once again. Sumi quickly lunges at Yume Kai Gyoku. Slapping, punching, kicking. Yume Kai Gyoku couldn't prevent Sumi from struggling and anger. It tried to dodge Sumi as it tries to explain everything to Sumi. Soon, it was successful in calming Sumi down. 

"Sumi, I'm sorry. I have granted a wish I never wished to grant." Yume Kai Gyoku started. Sumi sat there crying as she listens to Yume Kai Gyoku. "I was forced to grant it. It was Kaima. The person who dug, kept, and gave Kirin the Koukai Gyoku for her to give it to Rassen. I'm sorry. I couldn't keep Kaima's wish from happening because I'm powerless to prevent someone's wish from ever happening once he wished to me. Kaima's intention of making you disappear forever to bring Rassen to them is already bound to happen. There are four more hours left before your disappearance from this world Sumi and there's nothing we can do about it now. Do you wish to return to your world by now and wave goodbye to your son?" 

Sumi nodded. "No. If it'd happen, I'll let it happen. I'll wait here for the last four hours of my existence and say nothing to my child. I'll die here without any regrets." 

"I see. So this is the path you've chosen. Then it shall be your way. I'll agree on whatever decision you do." 

It was not long before another person appeared in Sumi's dreams. (Kaa-san… Kaa-san… where are you?) Sumi looked at her sides, her back… But saw nothing. However, she is sure that it was her son calling. "Rassen…" 

(Kaa-san… I can't see you. Kaa-san… I'm scared. I'm very scared…) 

Sumi noticed that it was already dawn. Five minutes before her existence be completely erased from this world, she then saw her son in front of her. "Rassen… my son. I'm sorry. I can no longer stay by your side. Kaa-san will already leave this place. Be a good boy Rassen. Promise me…" 

(Kaa-san!!! No… Don't leave me… Don't leave me… Don't leave me!!!) 

~ Good bye Rassen… Good Bye Rassen… Goodbye… ~ 

Finally, the five remaining minutes for Sumi has expired and here existence was completely erased in the history. Rassen screamed in pain and sorrow, but he is completely powerless to do anything right now. Even though no voice was heard, the dream world was shaken and destroyed by his emotions. Yume Kai Gyoku was destroyed together with its only home. 

At the other side of the world, Kaima grinned at his own Eikai Gyoku and smiled. Soon, Rassen will be by his side and He will finally have one of the three forbidden madougus in his corner. 

End of Chapter 5 

[Next Chapter][1]

[Back to Fanfics index][2]

   [1]: distantsound6.htm
   [2]: forfics.html



	6. Promised Love

Distant Sound ****

Distant Sound

~ Good Bye Rassen… Good Bye Rassen… Good Bye… ~

Last Chapter – Promised Love

Finally, on Rassen's tenth birthday, his only family disappeared before his eyes. Not even the curse could keep him from crying. One thing the curse can never seal off… is his feelings. It was his powers that restrains the power of the curse. 

Because of great sorrow, Rassen lived in the world with no expressions visible on his face ever again. 

Rassen stood up after he lost his mother. He walks towards the Koukai Gyoku and picks it up. (This madougu. I shall use to destroy those who came in my way. I will find my own answer to my own questions. To questions never meant to be asked. I am Rassen. The Forbidden soul. I'll look for you, mother. Somewhere in this world, there might be a place in this world where I can find you…)

Over the years, Rassen travels all over the world. Slowly, the necessary elements of existence are being removed from him one by one. His hunger and thirst never bothered him in his travels. His blood slowly dries up inside his body. His eyes are no longer wet. Not even his blood dared to flow there again.

******

Neon and her sisters grew up in poverty, trying to search for their own life. They visited many towns. Finally, a nice person in the name of Kurei, welcomed them in his house. As a token of appreciation, they volunteered to act as their housemaid. However, they were never treated as maids but rather, as Kurei's own flesh and blood… as Kurei's own sisters. 

There, they met up with several members of Kurei's assassin group. Even though they know that Kurei's organization was illegal, they still knew the secret behind it. That it was not Kurei whose evil but his father. Neon lived happily in that house. Seeing and welcoming different new members of Kurei's assassin group… a gold-haired samurai named Jisho, a young traveller named Joker, a golden child named Koganei, an ice swordsman named Kai… 

Inside the organization, she also met several members whom which has become members even before she joined the organization. Raiha, the Thunder Child, and Kyosa Megure, the master of hyou mon ken

******

It wasn't long before she welcomed again, another addition to Kurei's Uruha. The blue haired man named Rassen appeared in the organization like a flash and was promoted quickly to one of the ten gods of war, the Uruha Jyushinshu. 

Rassen saw Neon's red and yellow hair everyday. Each day, the face of Neon reminds him of his mother who left him so many years ago. Neon looked very much like Sumi. It was because of this that Rassen's heart fell for her. Not really because of her beauty, but because of the remnants of his dead mother that somewhat reincarnated in Neon's face.

One thing more, it was because of Neon that Rassen agreed to join the organization. It was because of the memories of his only mother that was visible on Neon's face that he signed in as a member. 

~ I will allow no one to come near Neon. ~

That was his own way of saying he loved her. His own way of saying he loves his mother. The only way he could show his mother that he loved her so much. That she was the most important person in his life. 

Without Sumi, Neon replaced her part as Rassen's mother. However, things have changed the other way around, as Rassen is now the one taking care of Neon.

Everytime Neon is in danger, he would appear like a ghost in thin air and destroys everyone involved in the fight besides Neon. 

Rassen's seemingly heavenly life in Kurei's organization soon faded as he was sent farther and farther apart from Neon. 

~ Neon will be the next one to disappear. If you don't wish her to disappear, it'd be best for you to leave her on her own and start a life without her… Forget about her! Forget about her! ~

Kaima's words have greatly influenced the mind of Rassen. (He was right. My cursed existence could erase Neon from this world. Just like my mother… If she disappears, I don't know where to find mother anymore…)

Soon, Rassen regretfully waved good bye to his comrades in the Uruha. Kurei smiled at him and bowed, "It's a pleasure to be with you, Rassen. Perhaps this is the time we're destined to separate. Take good care of yourself."

~ You too. Master Kurei… ~

Rassen tried to smile back at his friends. Even if it's hardly seen, his friends could already understand what he meant. With the help of Kirin's shingan, he was able to communicate with his friends through brain waves.

Neon was there at that time. She saw Rassen slowly walking away from. Standing before him is a brown-haired lady named Kirin. Neon tried to keep her tears from falling down as Rassen walks away from her. "Where do you plan to go now Rassen?"

Rassen turned back to Neon and smiled again. (I'll be at Mori's house. So that it wouldn't be difficult for you to find me… mother) He turned again and walks back to Neon. (Take this flute. it will strengthen the power of your Fukyu Waon. Promise me that this flute will remain on your side forever. So that if you look for me, all you have to do is to play on this flute, and you'll find my shadow shining behind you.)

Rassen walks away again from Neon. Leaving a simple message of goodbye forever to the one he really loves. Kirin stood there waiting for Rassen. As Neon sees Rassen walks away from her, she broke down and cried. Wondering if she'd ever see Rassen again. Then, Jisho came by her side and calm her down. 

~ Of course. He'll come back. I know it. If he wouldn't come, I'll kill him for you. ~

Neon wiped her tears and stood up. After Rassen's shadow completely vanished from her sight, she turned her back to Rassen and walks away together with her own friends in the Uruha… 

******

It was because of this that Rassen, one of the supposedly member of Uruha Jyushinshu, left Kurei. Believing that the only memories he has with his mother would disappear from the world, he decided to leave Uruha and join the Ura Uruha. Without worrying that Neon might be in trouble, he fights by Mori's side. However, he has sworn that he will not fight for Mori, but he will fight for himself. He will search for the cure of his curse. Someday, someone in this world might know. After he found that person, he would grant his promise and return to Neon. Then, they could live together… forever… a promised love that will bring them together. Everytime he hears the distant sound of Neon's flute, he feels heavenly as he felt her mother's love towering over him… 

~ Let's listen to the voice from a Distant Sound. A Distant Voice that will bring us closer together. A Distant Song that will glorify our heart. A Distant Sound calling from creator which will rain happiness upon our lives. ~

Distant Sound

The End

[Back to fanfics index][1]

   [1]: forfics.html



End file.
